Andrea "Andi" Van Willigan-Cutspec
Andi Van Willigan was the Sous Chef for the Red Team, from season 7 to 14, and 16. Personality As Ramsay's Sous Chef, Andi acts as Ramsay's right-hand woman in the services. She holds the same standards as Ramsay and will often get irritated by contestants' constant mistakes. While she is more subdued than Sous Chef Scott, she is unstable and when pushed, she will lash out on any disrespectful or accidental contestant, Main highlights per season Season 7 *On Episode 4, Andi consoled Maria after the latter broke down in tears over the red team's slow prep, and told her to stop showing such emotion and that it would hurt her. Season 8 Season 9 *On episode 4, Andi berates Elise for being disrespectful to her teammates. Season 10 *On episode 13, Andi kicked Tiffany out of the kitchen for talking back over undercooked potatoes. Season 11 Season 12 *On episode 11, during the red team punishment, Andi revealed that she was not yet married because she had to work very hard in her 20s to get where she was at that moment, which concerned Rochelle. *On episode 14, after Anton overcooked his Wellingtons, Andi got into a heated argument with him, when he could not stop giving her attitude and excuses. At one point, she lost her temper and started to threaten him. *On episode 18, Andi talked with Joy, who has just walked out and packing her bags, in the dorms. She tried to make some sense and tell her to not give up, without success. Season 13 *On episode 9, after Frank served an overcooked salmon, an annoyed Andi told him that he owed her a salmon. *On episode 13, Andi, along with Sous Chef James, was part of the first team of Sous Chefs ever, and competed against the black jackets. She sent her appetizers out quickly and efficiently, and she said that it was fun to show the chefs how it was really done. The Sous Chefs won the service by a mile. Season 14 Season 15 *On episode 7, Andi made a cameo when her wedding reception was hosted at Hell's Kitchen. She came under her bride's name, Andi Cutspec. Season 16 *On episode 15, she joined Ryan on the latter's helicopter reward, and told her that she would need to improve her voice if she were to stay in the competition. Trivia *She holds the record for the most seasons as the red team's Sous Chef, with 9. *She is the second staff member of Hell's Kitchen to leave and come back for an eventual season, following Jean-Philippe. *On Season 15, she left the show because of her wedding, and on Season 17, she left the show because of her pregnancy. She also didn't appear in Season 18. *She is the first Sous Chef to have their own confessional. Quotes *(To Elise) "Would you stop talking to me like I'm your fucking child?" *(To Tiffany) "You have such a fucking attitude! Why don't you take a walk and Dana you take over on Garnish?" *(To Frank) "You owe me a salmon because you fucking suck at fish station tonight!" Category:Staff Category:Sous Chefs